darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 50
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Echo’s Logs Category:Starscream’s Logs Category:Bludgeon’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 5/19/2012 05:36 PM 3.6.0 Refinery Outcropping Today was the Big Day. That is, the new shuttle, repaired and refreshed, was ready for launch. It was still a few minutes ahead of time as Echo, the chosen pilot of the shuttle, was arriving with others now already gathered. To ensure it went smoothly, this time it will be followed by an escort of the current PCs up into the sky, intending to intercept anything that may try to stop it. In the sky, a glowing haze of black-but-glowing matter, the black hole, hovered dangerously close, eating up the sky. The ground trembled constantly at this stage as the gravitational forces pulled the planet in ways it wasn’t meant to be pulled. The white seeker lands, transforming without a word. Slipstream arrived to take part in this very important occasion. She knew that if they didn't get that shuttle to the moon that it would be left to the Autobots to save their world. That was unacceptable in her mind. The Decepticons needed this glory for themselves! :Bludgeon watches on silently, looking over Echo and the others. He keeps a hand on his blade out of habit, the veteran soldier and Metallikato master expecting things to devolve into battle. "Remain at the ready. Echo...Today, remember what I have sought to teach you." Ramjet remains towards the back of the group as he watches Echo get ready to leave; he nods slightly towards the flyer as he turns his attention to the horizon. Echo looks at Slipstream, then at Ramjet. Finally he glanced to Bludgeon, straightening as he sighed "Yes sir, I have." he notes having kept himself quite composed. He then salutes Bludgeon "ready to board sir." he also notes, making this 'official' and 'formal'. It would be easier for him, he figured, to do this by the book. Slipstream nods toward Echo. "You focus on what you need to do Echo. Let us worry about any issues that may arise." Ramjet looks between Slipstream and Echo as he gives Echo another nod, he continues to remain mute. Echo nods at Slipstream, then the others. Finally he straightens his shoulders, turning to stride up and into the ship, sealing the hatch behind him. A few seconds later his voice comes over the comm:"Preparing for liftoff in thirty seconds. Please clear the area." Ramjet takes a couple of steps back in order to clear the area. :Bludgeon nods and turns to clear from the launch area. He wasn't the type to wish luck, but he wanted to see Echo come back. Slipstream takes a moment to scan the area before she retreats a distance away, she glances toward Ramjet and offers a nod - her face the picture of seriousness. Ramjet gives Slipstream a reassuring nod as he attempts to keep the look of concern off his face. Thirty seconds later, the shuttle starts to lift off. A moment later Air Traffic Control states "All Seekers into the air to ensure any incoming enemies are intercepted." Slipstream leaps up into the air, transforming to follow the shuttle. Her scanners keep checking in on any incoming issues. "Ramjet let's set up about 100 yards off the shuttle. Keep your scanners at the max setting. I don't want us getting surprised." Ramjet launches into the sky and reverts to his plane mode. "Understood, Ma'am." He moves to the designated coordinates. :Bludgeon nods and takes off into the sky to shadow the seekers and Echo up. The whole time, the old warrior never let go of his blade, as it expecting trouble to pop up at a moment’s notice. The shuttle rumbles overhead, with its' escort of seekers. Echo was quiet now as he pilots, his hands shaking a little, grateful nobody could see him as they start up into the glowing red sky. Thousands of kilometers horizontally, now as the third Cybertronian moon came into view - his destination. He sighed a little bit nervously. And right on cue, the advance patrols start reporting a black Antiseeker flying in VERY fast, and making an interception course for the shuttle. Slipstream figured this would happen, and she was ready for the big brute. "Ramjet, we'll have to work together on this. I want to try my leech lariat on this mech, see if it affects him or not." Ramjet breaks to intercept. "Roger that Ma'am....I'll try to keep it occupied while you make your move! Hopefully, the lariat will slow this thing down!" :From behind Echo a pair of optics can be seen. As the emerge, a black hand comes to rest on his shoulder. "We have had our differences seeker. I wanted you to know that I am proud of you for this sacrifice. Though you have not taken the head of a prime, you have shown your bravery in saving our home. Thank you Echo." The voice is none other than Starscream, the Air Commander. "Now I must go take care of Daemonicron. Fly well and remember you are a Decepticon even after your spark dies." The Air Commander then removes his hand and makes his way for the hatch. :Bludgeon grimaces and nods. "As expected. Your time has come, Antiseeker." He says quietly, changing his course to aim straight at the Black transformer. Daemonicron continues his direct intercept course on the shuttle... he was aiming 'ahead' of them, intending to reach it at a point where it too would be there, instead of where it was NOW. he chuckled, watching the seekers peeling off in his direction "Yes. Come on then." he purred softly, engines roaring loudly, a cone trailing behind him - stretching out. The Daemon was here. Slipstream focused on her target, trusting that Ramjet would prove to be a good wingman just as she hoped that Bludgeon offered additional distracting to the incoming troublemaker. She transforms, keeping up her speed as she loops her lariat up and readies to make use of it. "Go for it solider." Ramjet banks sharply as he begins his strafing run on the Anitseeker! "Now you die Demon!!!" He lets loose his laser rifles towards the Anti-Seeker, hoping to draw his attention. Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! :Bludgeon draws his blade free from its sheath in a fluid motion, his path unchanged. He aims a strike straight for Daemonicron's chest, wanting nothing more than to rip a chunk out of him. Bludgeon attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. :Echo glances up, surprised as Screamer appeared. He didn’t know the Seeker commander was in there. The mech nods at the praise, though he did not puff up at all with pride - it was after all, a sombering thing, and he watched Starscream depart as he turns back to the controls, starting to heighten his altitude more sharply now to avoid Daemonicron. :Starscream continued down the hall. Part of him was glad that the words he spoke of Echo were in private, though he did wish all seekers knew that they were not stuck in his bad graces for one mistake or another. The young seeker was on his mind currently. For the moment he was comparing him to himself. While Echo had not truly excelled at the academy or followed his orders, he was doing something the commander knew he could never do. He was not the type to sacrifice himself. It was almost enough to send a shiver through his energon system. As the commander approached the hatch, he whispered, "Die well Echo." The words contained no malice, but a bit of respect. Chuckling thickly, Daemonicron wavered a little as the lasers sear over his black armor - the damage greatly reduced from what it SHOULD be. He chuckled loudly as he banked to match the Shuttle's own new course, almost oblivious to the three seekers coming his way. And Bludgeon, who ends up riding atop him long enough to plunge the blade into the back of the jet's back. He howled in pain and abruptly nose-upped, trying to buck off Bludgeon with a vicious spin of wings that turned the world upend repeatedly. Daemonicron attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream waits on the two mechs to make their attacks, then she heads in with her lariat swinging in hopes of nabbing him with it while he's distracted. Slipstream attacks Daemonicron with Melee and MISSES! 5tBludgeon is indeed knocked off, but takes little time in catching himself and righting for combat again. He wordlessly grips his blade with both hands, charging at the Antiseeker again. Even while doing this, his eyes scanned Daemonicrons form and style of combat, noting every little flaw and opening. Bludgeon attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet pushes his engines full tilt as he roars towards Daemonicron, he emits the official Seeker battle cry over the roar of his engines as he prepares to fly right through the Antiseeker. "Don't even think about that shuttle Cultist SCUM!" As he approaches he continues the weave in-between Bludgeons's strikes. Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and MISSES! :Starscream presses the button to open the hatch and then jumps out. He points his lasers at the rising Daemonicron and fires before transforming into his jet mode and climbing with the shuttle. He was aiming to keep Daemonicron from taking out to the nose of the shuttle by placing his body in between the two. Starscream attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron chuckles at Bludgeon hissing again as he was hit. He bellows at Ramjet "I already have, skum! Feel the power of CHAOS! " This time, Bludgeon was ignored as he hits his boosters, two portals opening on either wing to fire off what looked like a DOZEN missiles, each one twisting around and heading to a different target now, the air filling with smoke, fire and danger! Starscreams' blast makes him disappear in a cloud of smoke and debris before emerging, a few panels ripped off his frame entirely. Bludgy not attacked, cause he's ON Daemon again. Daemonicron attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Daemonicron attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT:Daemonicron's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Daemonicron attacks Starscream with Ranged and HITS! Starscream's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT:Daemonicron's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Slipstream missed... but only for the fact that the mech was bucking Bludgeon off. That'll be the excuse she'll have if she is asked later. She circles around to get ahead of him. "Keep it up." she offers over the comm, "I'll give it another throw." She evades the incoming missile then throws her lariat.... Slipstream attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon growls and remains on Daemonicron, blade spun and aimed down. "Die now...and be forgotten." He says, driving his blade downward towards the Antiseekers Jets. Bludgeon attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet gets blasted by the missiles, causing him to emit a scream as one of his engines flame out. He desperately tries to re start his engine, which finally happens. He then comes around for another laser strafing run on the Demon. "Got work, Ma'am!!!" Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! :Starscream was hit but not out yet. His internals felt like they were just pierced by shrapnel. Still the commander flies higher. This time pointing his lasers behind him to trade fire. "Today you die Daemonicron, as does your faulty plan to watch this planet die!" Starscream attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! :"MY plan?" the mech chuckles as he bucks and rolls, twisting under the multiple attacks. HE was down to a skeleton now, most of his frame rattling and screaming loudly from air passing around it. He was almost to the shuttle at this point too, having thrown all his missiles at the seekers. "It is not MY plan. I am but a pawn in this game, as are you! WE do not want to KILL the planet. We want to REBIRTH it." Daemonicron explains as he whirls again, this time streaking straight AT Starscream - the one between he and the shuttle, activating his boosters to both throw off Bludgeon AND ram Starscream as hard as he could! Daemonicron attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT:Daemonicron's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Daemonicron attacks Starscream with Unarmed and MISSES! COMBAT:Daemonicron's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Slipstream finally lands the lariat and hangs on for the ride as she focuses upon the leech affect the weapon. Attempting to draw energy off the mech. :Bludgeon growls and loses his footing again. He once more stops his fall and locks his eyes onto the exposed frame of Daemonicron. "I'll end this now....." He says, rushing towards the Antiseeker, blade aimed with evil intent. Bludgeon attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor SHATTERS!! Ramjet finally steadies himself, as he once more lines himself up to fly right into Daemonicron. "Eh, we're all pawns....time to take you off the board!" He quips lamely as he flies full blast towards Daemonicron, his engines rattling loudly as he pushes them to their limits. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her endurance. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and MISSES! Daemonicron picks up the dicebag and rolls against its endurance. Daemonicron's roll succeeds! :Starscream twisted a little bit to get out of the way of Daemonicron's ram. He then transforms back into his mech mode before pointing his lasers towards the anti-seeker that was now flying even with him. "We may all be pawns in some greater scheme, but today your master's scheme ends. I do not care how you twist the words." Starscream attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT:Starscream's engine sputters as he runs on empty. With a SHRIEK, the mech is sliced again by Bludgeon, the last of his armor cut off now. His body was FLAMING underneath, sparking wildly as he wobbled, spinning out of Ramjet's way as he closed in on the shuttle. "I will NOT BE STOPPED!" He howled, now maddened by pain as his engines sputter. He was slowing down... dragged by Slipstream and weighted down by Bludgeon as he struggled to continue along. He twitches out of the way of Starscreams' attacks barely, pieces of armor flying backwards dangerously near Slipstream as he sheers sideways, out of Ramjet's way - and then immediately BACK towards Ramjet, aiming to sideswipe him as the cone head passed. Daemonicron attacks Ramjet with Unarmed and MISSES! COMBAT:Daemonicron's engine sputters as it runs on empty. With a sound of electrical static, Starscream unfolds into a tall, slender mech with wide white wings. :"Wrong. This is where your life ends. You will no longer stand in the way of Lord Megatron or the Decepticons." Bludgeon states, his voice icily calm and collected. With the skill of a sword master, he takes aim and swings his blade once more, aiming to his Daemonicron's chest in dead center mass. Slipstream draws power off of him, but it's a fight to do so. It was almost like he was nearly out of power or was resisting her. "This time you will." she says as she shifts her legs, hoping her jet thrusters will add more drag. Ramjet barrel rolls out of the way of the Daemonicron as he comes back around. "HOLD STILL BLAST YOU!!!" He circles around as he lines up once more for another ramming run. "I will knock you out of our skies!" Bludgeon attacks Daemonicron with Melee and HITS! Daemonicron's armor failed to protect it against Bludgeon's attack. COMBAT:Daemonicron has been incapacitated!! Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and HITS! Daemonicron's armor failed to protect it against Ramjet's attack. COMBAT:Daemonicron has been incapacitated!! Daemonicron bucks wildly as he was attacked by all sides, Slipstreams' drag making him bob and wobble crazily. There's a high pitched shriek as Bludgeons' blade drives deep through his chassis, the entire thing starting to split up wildly... sickly orange lightning conducted along the Warriors' sword up into his body painfully now. And then Ramjet slams into him, a bright explosion filling the area as like pieces of cloud he disintegrated from the hardened nosecone's impact, leaving only smoke, licks of flame, and falling shards of armor. :Starscream nods as the anti-seeker is finished. He then looks upwards to the shuttle. "Now that Daemonicron is no more, we should return to Polyhex and make our report." He then turns towards Bludgeon and the other. "Do not forget the name Echo. Should his mission succeed it will be because he was a good soldier." The seeker commander waits a few moments to see what else is said. Slipstream feels something give as her lariat goes slack and the drag ceases. She grins wickedly as she watches the explosion of the dangerous mech. "Have a hot time in the pit." she mutters. Then looking toward the Air Commander she offers a nod, "Of course, sir." Ramjet reverts to his Robot mode as he listens to Starscream, his optics watching the shuttle. "Echo was a good mech..." He says quietly as he pulls out an ener-cigar and lights it. The shuttle was a fiery dot in the sky now. It would be an hour or two before he reached the moon, but he was on his way.' :Bludgeon gives a soft 'hmph' as the Antiseeker explodes. He swings his blade to the side, along its sheath, and them slides it back inside. "May no one remember your name."